Kakao Talk
by Topp Klass Malang
Summary: Ini semua gara-gara B-Joo! Masalah Mainstream jadi ribut gara-gara pesan Kakao Talk salah info... Topp Dogg FF! Warning inside, Riview Jusaeyoooo


Tittle : Kakao Talk.

Rate : All.

Genre : Humor, Friendship.

Author : Skinner Jeon.

Editor : Cherry Kim.

Inspiration : Andy Desu. GSAc Moment.

Disclaimer : Stardom Entertainment.

Warning : OOC, Miss Typo(s), One Shot, DLDR, No Flamers.

Chapter 1 : Masalah _Mainstream_ dibikin ribet.

Pagi-pagi sekali, di _dorm _Topp Dogg, manusia yang pertama bangun adalah _uri Leader_ ; P-Goon. Dia mengecek ponselnya dan ada pesan dari _manager _bahwa Topp Dogg hari ini ada latihan, setelah itu menyusul jadwal yang lain.

Sebagai _leader_ yang baik, P-Goon segera mengabari yang lain, karena dia malas harus mengirim ke 12 _member _yang lain, selain itu dia juga harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk semua _member _saat akan berangkat nanti. Akhirnya dia menyuruh B-Joo untuk jadi tukang jarkom.

**To : B-JOO**

** Subject : Latihan.**

_**TOPP DOGG hari ini kumpul jam 9 di studio buat latian dan take video dan jadwal selanjutnya menyusul.**_

_**NB : Bro, tolong lu jarkomin yang lain juga. Dan lu ntar yang tanggungjawab pokoknya harus kumpul tepat waktu.**_

Setelah itu P-Goon terlihat sedikit _woles_ karena B-Joo yang nanti meng-_handle_ semua _member_, diapun bersiap-siap.

Sedangkan di kamar B-Joo, dia masih nyaman bermimpi ria hingga dikejutkan suara ponselnya. Dia terbangun dengan wajah _annoyed _sambil menggapai ponselnya. Ada pesan dari _leader_. Dengan cepat B-Joo membaca pesan P-Goon dengan mata masih _kiyep-kiyep_.

" Jarkomin? Duh! _Hyung_ ini, nggak ngenakin orang banget pake suruh jarkomin segala." Gerutunya sedikit tidak menggerutu tidak ikhlas.

Karena tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur, dan menurutnya akan sangat merepotkan jika dia harus membangunkan satu-satu semua _member_ dan dia harus membuat semua _member_ siap sedangkan dia masih ingin tidur, jadi setidaknya semua _member_ sudah mandi dan bersiap terlebih dahulu, maka dia akan menyusul untuk bersiap tanpa mengganggu tidur paginya.

Setelah itu, B-Joo mengirim pesan pada Hansol lewat Kakao Talk

**To : Hansol Hyung.**

_**Hyung, Bilangin di Kakao Talk cepetan suruh mandi. Hari ini kamu aja yang urus, kalau udah siap semua kasih tau aku di Kakao Talk.**_

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat tidak terlalu jelas intinya karena dia sangat ngantuk, dia langusng kembali tertidur karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 5.

Pesan B-Joo sudah datang menghampiri ponsel Hansol yang baru saja terbangun. Dia membaca pesan dari B-Joo dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" Berarti, Aku jarkomin orang-orang buat mandi?." Gumamnya. Lalu dia membalas pesan B-Joo.

** To : B-JOO**

_**Jarkomin orang buat mandi aja?**_

Tak lama kemudian _chat_ dari B-Joo masuk.

** From : B-JOO**

_**He'eh**_

Hansol sekali lagi mengangguk paham. Kemudian dia membangunkan Seogoong.

" _Hyung_, kamu nggak pingin mandi?." Tanya Hansol dengan suara cemprengnya sambil membangunkan Seogoong.

Perlahan Seogoong bangun dan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari Hansol. " Kok kamu nanyanya gitu? Emang ada apa di kamar mandi?." Tanya Seogoong masih ngantuk.

" B-Joo bilang suruh mandi aja, aku juga nggak tau di kamar mandi ada apa." Sahut Hansol.

" B-Joo? Alah paling-paling dia iseng naruh jebakan di kamar mandi." Sahut Seogoong sambil kembali menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

" Tapi _hyung_, katanya aku suruh ngurusin mandinya _member_-_member_." Kata Hansol.

" Aisshh… Aku mandi setelah Nakta saja." Sahut Seogoong.

Akhirnya Hansol meninggalkan tempat tidur Seogoong, dia kemudian mengirim pesan Kakao Talk pada Nakta.

** To : Nakta Hyung**

_**Hyung, pokoknya nanti kalau sudah mandi, bilang ke Seogoong hyung di kamar mandi ada jebakan atau enggak, kalao enggak Seogoong hyung mau mandi kalau udah nggak ada jebakannya.**_

Dengan bodohnya Hansol mengirim_ chat_ tersebut hingga Nakta membacanya. Sedangkan Nakta yang tidak tau bahwa pesan yang sebenarnya sudah berubah dia juga percaya pada Hansol.

" Cari kerjaan banget masang jebakan di kamar mandi? Emangnya mau nangkep hewan apa'an?." Gumam Nakta. Kemudian dia mengetik pesan untuk membalas _Chat _Hansol.

**To : Hansol.**

_** Siapa yang mau nangkep tikus pake jebakan? Kok ditaruh kamar mandi?.**_

Hansolpun membaca _chat _milik Nakta. " Hah? Jadi dikamar mandi ada jebakan tikus? Seogoong _hyuuungg_! Jangan mandi! Ada tikus di _doorrrmm_!." Teriak Hansol _alay_ pada Seogoong yang tak digubris oleh _hyung_nya itu, padahal Hansol sebenarnya salah tangkap pesan dari Nakta.

** To : Nakta Hyung.**

_** Nggak tau tuh, B-Joo yang naruh.**_

Balasan dari Hansol jadi membuat Nakta mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi, setidaknya biar _member_ lain dulu saja yang tertimpa sial terkena jebakan pikirknya.

Detik selanjutnya, dia mendapat _chat _dari Jenissi di Kakao Talk.

** From : Jenissi Hyung.**

_**Bro, kamu udah mandi belum? Handukku yang kamu pinjem kamu pakek lagi nggak? Aku mau mandi nih.**_

Dengan cepat Nakta langsung membalas

** To : Jenissi Hyung.**

_**Belum mandi hyung, mending jangan mandi deh hyung. Kamar mandi sekarang jadi daerah berbahaya. B-Joo naruh jebakan tikus disana.**_

Jenissipun terkejut. " _Sumpelo_? _Alay_ banget sih si B-Joo ini. Ntar kalau ada yang kena gimana?." gumam Jenissi.

Tiba-tiba Sangdo hendak keluar kamar, dan segera ditegur oleh Jenissi. " Sangdo-_ya_, jangan keluar dulu." Kata Jenissi.

" _Waeyo hyung_?."

" Kayaknya B-Joo lagi nyari tikus, biarin dia nangkep tikus dulu. Baru keluar kamar. Soalnya kemaren aku emang lihat ada beberapa persediaan makanan pada ilang." Kata Jenissi.

" Eh? Emang iya _hyung_?." Tanya Sangdo.

" Iya, nih anak-anak pada nggak mau ke kamar mandi, katanya di situ juga dipasang jebakan tikus sama B-Joo." Jawab Jenissi.

" Tapi aku mau minta _c__ondi__t__ioner_ ke Kidoh _hyung_ buat mandi nanti." Sahut Sangdo.

" Pake punyaku aja udah. Kamu coba _chat_ Kidoh di Kakao Talk." Saran Jenissi.

Sangdopun kembali naik ke tempat tidur dan menghubungi Kidoh.

Di kamar yang berbeda, Kidoh mendapat pesan dari Sangdo.

** From : Sangdo.**

_**Hyung, kayaknya aku nggak jadi minta **__**c**__**ondi**__**t**__**ionermu deh, aku pake punya Jenissi hyung. Btw, kamu udah tau gak kalau di dorm sekarang lagi banyak tikus? B-Joo lagi nangkep lho. :O**_

Kidoh sedikit tidak paham dan heran tentang tikus dan B-Joo di pesan yang dikirim oleh Sangdo.

" Tikus? Tapi kok aku enggak pernah liat ada tikus?." Kata Kidoh belum_ ngeh_. Diapun membalas _chat_ Sangdo di Kakao Talk.

**To : Sangdo.**

_** Emang ada tikus beneran?.**_

Tak lama kemudian Sangdo membalas.

**From : Sangdo.**

_**Nggak tau juga sih. Tapi Jenissi hyung yang lihat. Makanan juga pada ilang semua.**_

Setelah_ chat_ terakhir dari Sangdo akhirnya Kidoh mengangguk paham. " Jadi yang makan makanan gua kemarin malem itu tikus? Semoga aja B-Joo nangkep semua tikus itu." Gerutu Kidoh.

" _Hyung_, lu nggak mandi?." Tanya Xero yang kebetulan berada di kamar Kidoh.

" Belum, nunggu B-Joo aja nyelesein tugas. Btw, makananmu kemaren malem ada yang ilang nggak?." Tanya Kidoh.

" Lho? _Hyung_ kok tau?." Jawab Xero.

" Katanya sih dicuri tikus. Mending sekarang jagain dulu makananmu, ntar dicuri lagi." Kata Kidoh.

" Trus tikusnya?."

" Lagi dicariin sama B-Joo. Aku lagi males bantuin, jadi daripada aku yang kena jebakan, mending ntar aja keluar buat siap-siap." Kata Kidoh.

" Oh jadi gitu. Yaudah deh, biar B-Joo aja. Aku disini aja maen _game_." Kata Xero.

" Oh ya, jangan lupa kasih tau Hojoon. Kemarin dia bawa makanan banyak. Ati-ati ntar ilang." Kata Kidoh.

Xero yang sudah ngebet pingin maen _game _dari tadi malem akhirnya memutuskan memberi tau Hojoon lewat Kakao Talk saja.

** To : Hojoon Hyung.**

_**Hyung, makananmu Simpen yang baik di kulkas ato dimana gitu lho.**_

Di kamar Hojoon, dia mendapat pesan KaTalk dari Xero. " Nyimpen makanan? Emang ada apa?." Gumam Hojoon tidak paham, kemudian membalas pesan Xero.

** To : Xero.**

_**Ada apa emangnya?**_

Balasan dari Hojoon membuat Xero sedikit terganggu ditengah bermain _game_, dengan cepat-cepat dia membalas _chat_ pada Hojoon.

** To : Hojoon Hyung.**

_**Dari pada di rampok, mending simpen aja.**_

" Ehhh? Di rampok? Kok bisa ada maling?." Kata Hojoon kaget.

" Ada apa _hyung_?." Tanya Yano yang waktu lewat dekat Hojoon dan tak sengaja mendengar Hojoon bergumam.

" Kata Xero ada maling makanan." Jawab Hojoon.

" _Mwoyaa_? Kok bisa ada maling? Mungkin _member_-_member_ yang lain yang ngambil makanan." Kata Yano.

" Coba sih aku Tanya Xero lagi." Kata Hojoon sambil mulai mengetik pesan pada Xero.

Tentu saja Xero kembali mengeluh karena dia sedang bermain _game_. " Duh, aku lagi ngelawan bosnya nih! Pada ganggu aja sih." Gerutu Xero dan sesegera mungkin membaca pesan dan membalasnya.

** From : Hojoon Hyung.**

_**Dimana malingnya? Udah ditangkap belum?.**_

Kemudian Xero membalas.

** To : Hojoon Hyung.**

_**Di kamar mandi. Masih proses di tangkap.**_

Hojoon dan Yano pun membaca balasan chat dari Xero.

" Oh, mungkin tadi aku denger Hansol _hyung _teriak-teriak itu lagi marahin _member _yang ngambil makanan kita." Kata Yano.

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang kamu kabarin A-Tom suruh jangan mandi dulu. Kali aja Hansol masih disitu." Kata Hojoon.

" Oke _hyung_." Sahut Yano.

Setelah itu Yano mengirim pesan pada A-Tom.

** To : A-Tom.**

_**Bro. kamu udah mau mandi? Mending jangan dulu. Biar Hansol hyung selesai nangkep maling di kamar mandi.**_

Pesan KaTalk dari Yano segera sampai pada ponsel A-Tom dan menyebabkan sebuah dering dan itu membuat A-Tom terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan masih ngantuk dia membaca _chat _dari Yano.

" Aish… Aku juga belum mau mandi…" gerutunya kemudian menarik selimutnya dan kembali tidur.

Tak lama kemudian Gohn masuk dan melihat A-Tom masih tidur.

" _Maknae_ kamu nggak bangun? Udah siang nih! Ayo bangun, jangan kayak_ jones_ gak bisa _muvon _dari mantan." Kata Gohn bersemangat sambil me_noel_-_noel_ A-Tom.

" Duh _hyung_… Aku nggak punya mantan!." Sahut A-Tom terganggu.

" Iya juga sih. Trus kamu mau bangun kalo aku bilang apa?." Tanya Gohn polos.

" KaTalk-in yang lain aja suruh bangun buat mandi. Jangan aku dulu, aku masih mau tidur." Gerutu A-Tom.

" KaTalk-in yang lain aja suruh bangun buat mandi. Jangan aku dulu, aku masih mau tidur. Udah aku bilang, sekarang kamu bangun _maknae_." Kata Gohn menirukan A-Tom membuat A-Tom makin dongkol dengan_ hyung_-nya satu ini.

" Di kamar mandi ada maling _hyung_! Ntar aja kalau Hansol_ hyung_ udah selesei nangkepnya." Kata A-Tom.

" APPWAAAHH! Kok bisa ada maling?!." Seru Gohn terkejut, dengan suara kerasnya.

A-Tom tidak menggubris kata-kata Gohn dan menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Gohn segera menemui P-Goon untuk melapor apa yang sedang terjadi di _dorm_.

Sedangkan di kamar yang lain, B-Joo baru saja bangun, dan dilihatnya _dorm_ tidak ada yang berkeliaran, dia mengira semua sudah bersiap-siap di kamar masing-masing, sehingga dia segera pergi ke kamar mandi dan segera menyusul bersiap-siap karena dilihatnya sudah jam setengah 9 pagi.

Saat B-Joo sudah masuk kamar mandi, Gohn berlari menemui P-Goon.

" _Hyuuuungg_! P-Goon _hyuuungg_! Ada maling _hyuuungg_!" Seru Gohn dan teriakan Gohn membuat semua _member_ langsung kaget dan pada keluar dari kamar mengira ada kejadian pembunuhan, kecuali B-Joo yang asyik mandi sambil bernyanyi Shinee - _Everybody_ dengan kerasnya.

P-Goon sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Gohn.

" Kamu kok berisik sih. Ngomong biasa aja dong." Sahut P-Goon judes.

" _Hyung_ ada maling di kamar mandi." Lapor Gohn.

" Kok kamu belum siap-siap? Jam sembi—"

" Udah _hyung _ayo cek dulu. Nanti kalau ada yang nyulik _member_ kita kan nggak lucu." Potong Gohn sambil menarik lengan P-Goon.

" Lucu kepalamu." Gumam P-Goon tidak mengerti kata-kata Gohn.

Dan di depan kamar mandi sudah pada ngumpul semua _member _yang masih _rembes_-_rembes _dan belum pada mandi semua.

" Hey, kalian kok belum mandi sih jam segini?." Kata P-Goon bingung tapi tidak di dengarkan karena yang lain sibuk ngomongin makhluk yang ada di kamar mandi.

" _Ya_! kalian ngapain ngumpul disini? Bukannya siap-siap!." Ulang P-Goon dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

" Katanya ada maling di dalem kamar mandi _hyung_."

" Ada maling makanan disitu."

" Ada jebakan juga. B-Joo yang naruh."

" Ada tikus juga _hyung_."

" Katanya kita nggak boleh mandi dulu pokoknya."

Semua_ member_ berbicara dalam waktu yang sama seperti bebek kelaperan hingga membuat P-Goon bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

" Tikus? Jebakan? Maling? B-Joo? Makanan? Kalian ngomong apa sih?." Kesal P-Goon karena anak-anaknya tak kunjung berhenti bicara.

CKLEEK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan B-Joo keluar dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya sambil bernyanyi _Everybody_-nya Shinee. Dia baru sadar semua _member_ ada di depannya.

Sedangkan semua _member_ langsung hening sambil melihat B-Joo keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan detik berikutnya semuanya pada memarahi B-Joo ada juga yang memukul B-Joo.

" Oh, jadi yang nyuri makananku itu kamu ya?."

" Ini nih! Tukang pasang jebakan, itu kan bahaya."

" Jadi, maling di _dorm_ itu B-Joo?."

" Suka ambil makanan orang lagi!."

" _Ya_! kalian ngomong apa sih? Kok tiba-tiba aku di salah-salahin gini?." Kata B-Joo tidak paham.

" Jadi yang bikin kita nggak mandi-mandi itu kamu?."

" _YA_! KALIAN SEMUA BERHENTI!." Seru P-Goon dengan semerbak aura hitam beracun. Semua _member _langsung nge-_freeze _di posisi mereka masing-masing. Kemudian segera diam dan menunduk.

" _Ya_! B-Joo! Kenapa semua _member _belum siap? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu!." Kata P-Goon.

" Aku udah bilang pada Hansol _hyung_, buat nyuruh yang lain mandi." Kata B-Joo.

" Kata Seogoong_ hyung_, ada jebakan yang ditaruh B-Joo di kamar mandi." Sahut Hansol.

" Nakta juga bilang di kamar mandi ada tikus." Sahut Jenissi bersaksi.

" Itu soalnya Hansol bilang ada jebakan, ya aku kira emang ada tikus." Kata Nakta menjelaskan.

" Aku kira emang B-Joo naruh jebakan, biasanya dia kan emang suka jahil, dan aku gak tau kalau Hansol malah bilang ke yang lain kalau ada jebakan." Kata Seogoong.

" Aku juga di kasih tau Sangdo kalau ada tikus, jadi aku nggak mandi karena katanya B-Joo lagi nagkep. Dari pada makanan _member _pada ilang semua, jadi aku kasih tau ke Xero juga kalau ada tikus nyuri makanan." Kata Kidoh.

" Trus siapa yang bilang maling makanan? Aku enggak bilang ada maling." Tanya Sangdo.

" Aku dibilangi Xero. Katanya aku disuruh nyimpen makanan biar nggak dirampok, dan Xero bilang malingnya lagi ditangkep sama B-Joo di kamar mandi, jadi aku ngewanti-wanti Yano juga buat nggak ke kamar mandi. Nih masih ada kok_ chat_nya Xero di Katalk-ku." Kata Hojoon sambil menunjukkan _android_nya.

" Iya, trus aku nge-KaTalk A-Tom juga kyak gitu." Sahut Yano.

" Dan aku nggak nga-Talk siapa-siapa, soalnya aku _woles _aja lanjut tidur soalnya katanya ada maling. Trus Gohn _hyung_ aku bilangin ada maling, dia yang teriak-teriak sampe kita semua disini." Kata A-Tom.

" Jadi intinya ini semua Cuma _miss_ komunikasi." Kata Hojoon baru sadar.

" Tapi yang _miss_ komunikasi kan mereka, kok aku disalahin." Kata B-Joo emansipasi diri sendiri.

DAAK!

Tinjuan lembut P-Goon segera mendarat di jidat B-Joo. " Itu semua ya gara-gara elu! Kalo kamu bilangin yang lain dan nggak lanjut tidur kejadiannya nggak bakal_ miss _komunikasi!." Kesal P-Goon begitu dongkolnya dengan _member_ satu ini.

" Ya maaf _hyung_… Nggak aku ulangi lagi deh." Kata B-joo.

" Tetap aja! Kamu pokoknya di hukum!." Kata P-Goon tegas.

" Sekarang, kalian semua cepat mandi dan siap-siap, aku nggak mau tau, 30 menit lagi semua sudah ada di mobil dan udah siap!." Titah P-Goon dan semua langsung bubar barisan sibuk kemana-mana untuk bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

.

.:: ENDING ::.

.

.

.

.

Tambahan :

Di tengah malam, Hansol terbangun, lalu mengintip apakah semua _member _sudah tidur atau belum. Setelah dia sudah memastikan semuanya, dengan hati-hati dia berjalan ke dapur.

" Wahahaha… Kidoh _hyung_, makanannya banyak juga. Aku lapar. Ternyata _member_-_member_ yang lain menyimpan banyak makanan. Hihihihihi…" gumam Hansol bahagia sambil _nyemilin snack_-_snack_ milik _hyung_nya.

Jadi maling makanan yang sebenarnya adalah Hansol!.

.

.

.

.:: BENER-BENER ENDING ::.


End file.
